Not a Mistake
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: Hiccup is afraid to express his feeling for Jackson, and is confused over his sexuality. Jackson will help Hiccup except and love himself.
1. Chapter 1

**_I really love hijack/frostcup, and this is my first fanfiction for them, and my first yaoi fanfic. I'm gonna make it kinda angsty, but it might change... Maybe. _**

"Jackson!"

Hiccup screamed the boys name in ecstasy as he came. It took a few minutes before his breathing was normal again, and after the initial high the guilt began to sink in once again. What was wrong with him!? He shouldn't think, let alone want to have sex with the pale brunette that lived only a few houses away from him. But every time he ran into the older boy, every time their eyes met, their hands brushed, every single time Jackson Overland gave him one of his trade mark smirks, Hiccup was captivated and pulled deep into what he knew was a world of sin and sickness. He had tried to stop, oh Odin had he tried. He had avoided Jackson like the plague for weeks, busied himself with dragon riding, finding new lands, creating new armor for Toothless, training the youths in how to ride their first dragon. But no matter what he did he could not stay away from the boy with the cold hands and warm heart.

"I have to stop this." Hiccup scolded himself. "What would dad think if he found out? What would Jackson think?

Hiccup tugged at his hair in anger and cursed. He wanted Jackson, wanted the feel his skin against his own, to know the taste of his lips, the way he smelled. Hiccup had fallen into a dark hole and was desperately clawing his way back into the light of purity. He wanted to be normal, wanted to be like all the other men in Berk that so easily grew aroused by the many beautiful woman that littered the village. But Hiccup had never been like the other men of Berk, not when it came to strength, or dragons, or girls.

He got up, walking out of the room after giving Toothless a loving scratch behind the ears. He had to be out of the house, had to to be somewhere where he could completely empty his head. He went to the forest, to the place he had spent time getting to knowToothless. He liked coming here, it was quiet and peaceful, especially at this time of night. The moon shone bright through the autumn clouds, and a slight chill nipped at Hiccup's exposed flesh. Hiccup rubbed his hands together to bring some warmth to them. He climbed down the rocky path, nearly slipping as he trekked to the small pond in the center if the clearing.

Hiccup sighed, skipping stones along the surface of the water. The moon reflected off the shimmering water and Hiccup let himself relax, smiling slightly at the beauty of the scenery.

"Hey Hic."

Hiccup tensed at the sound of his voice. Jackson's voice. Hiccup turned to look at the boy- no, Jackson was 18, he was a man by the village standards, where as Hiccup was still only 17, not yet a man in the eyes of the other villagers.

"What're you doing out here so late, oh heir to the chiefdom?" Jackson leaned casually against a wooden staff looking at the flushed adolescent.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hiccup mumbled out.

"Why I'm following you of course!" Jackson chuckled. "I saw you sneaking out and thought to myself, now what would a responsible young man do in this situation? And of course I did the exact opposite."

"Of course you did." Hiccup sighed. "But I came here to be alone so you might as well leave."

Jackson slowly walked up to him, and Hiccup realized that this is the closest the two had ever been. Jackson's face was so closed to Hiccup's he could feel Jackson's breath.

"Why do you always want to be alone?" Jackson whispered.

"I just... I don't want people to see me." Hiccup murmured. "I don't want them to always be watching and judging me..."

Jackson stared at Hiccup for a long while before he spoke again. "I'll never judge you Hiccup."

Hiccup scoffed, and turned his head away. "Yeah right. You'd be like everyone else would be. You'd hate me and think I was sick just like everyone else."

"Hiccup I've known you since we were little, and never, not even once have I thought you were sick, or hated you." Jackson tilted Hiccups head to face him again. "What are you hiding from everyone?"

At that moment something overcame Hiccup. A warm sensation began to spread throughout his body and he couldn't control himself. All the guilt, the self loathing, all of it melted away as he looked into the eyes of the man he had fallen for. Hiccup leaned forward, covering the small gap that separated the two boys lips, and he kissed Jackson. It was soft, gently, and frightening. It was only a slight graze of his lips against Jackson's. Hiccup quickly pulled away and upon seeing Jackson's surprised and shocked expression everything came hurdling, slamming into him.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry, I just... I thought-!" Hiccup stuttered out. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes obscuring his vision. "I thought... I thought... I don't know what I though! Please, please d-don't tell anyone, I'm so sorry!"

Hiccup turned, running off. He ignored Jackson's calls for him and continued to run, not turning back. How could he have been so stupid!? How could he have kissed another man!? It was sick it was disgusting! It. Was. Wrong! He ran, and didn't stop till he was safely locked away in this room. Hiccup threw himself onto his bed, ignoring Toothless's nudges. He openly sobbed and tried to forget the night, forget his mistake.

"I'm such an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup hadn't seen Jackson in two days and anxiety was setting in fast. What would happen if Jackson told the villagers? They would never understand, they'd think he had a disease, and maybe he did! Liking another man as unheard of. It had to be some sort of illness, no right minded person would think the way Hiccup was thinking.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid punched the nervous boy in the shoulder. Hiccup jumped at the impact, causing Astrid to laugh. "What's got you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy! What're you talking about, I'm always like this!" Hiccup responded defensively.

"Hey dude, don't get so snappy with me, I'm just worried about you, you've been acting kinda weird lately." Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You can talk to me if you need to."

"I'm not acting weird! I don't have anything to talk to you about! Just leave me alone!" Hiccup shouted at Astrid, pulling away from her.

"Don't yell at me Hiccup! What's wrong with you!" Astrid yelled back.

"Nothing's wrong with me! I'm perfectly normal!" Hiccup could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate. "I-I need to go!"

"Hiccup wait!" Astrid held him back in a death grip. "Jackson's told me tha-"

"He's lying, he and I didn't- we- nothing happened!" Hiccup could feel his chest tightening painfully. 'Oh my god... He told her, he told her and now everyone knows!'

"What are you talking about!? Jackson told me that he wants to talk to you! I think he's worried about you Hiccup, and frankly I am to, you've been avoiding everyone and spending all your time away from the village. Why are you running away from everyone? I know you think that you don't have anyone that understands you but you do! I understand you, Jackson understands you, and even if we didn't we want to! So stop acting like a child and just man up!" Astrid gave Hiccup a hard stare for a few long moments before she let go of him. "You need to realize that people care about you Hiccup, even if you don't think they do..."

Hiccup looked down, ashamed at his outburst. "I'm sorry Astrid, I've just had a lot in my mind lately... I shouldn't have taken it out on you... I just... I just wish I could understand myself, because lately it feels like I can't even do that."

"Well that's okay Hiccup, just know I'm here for you, you know, to talk and stuff." Astrid blushed and moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We are friends after all."

"Yes, we are friends." Hiccup nodded. Astrid moved in and gave Hiccup a hug, an act of affection that Hiccup wasn't very used to. Never the less Hiccup returned the gesture, though he did so awkwardly.

"So... You should go talk to Jackson. He was really upset the last time I talked to him. He's worried about you." Astrid released Hiccup giving a light punch in the shoulder.

Hiccup sighed deeply. "Yeah, you're right... I'll have to talk to him sometime."

Jackson sat high in a tree, the staff he'd found the day Hiccup had kissed him resting in his lap. He looked down at Hiccup and Astrid as they hugged, a pang of jealousy shooting through him. Astrid was his best friend, but that didn't mean he liked her touching the boy that he had been captivated by since they were children. He had always been strange and awkward, but Jackson had always found it to be an endearing and even cute factor that made up Hiccup.

'I thought I was the only one who had feelings for another man...' Jackson thought to himself. He had always known he wasn't like other men, he had tried to deny these feelings, but after so many years he had finally come to terms with it. He had never been intimate with another man, to afraid of being rejected or seen as a freak. But now he knew he wasn't alone, now he knew that the boy he'd liked for the longest time liked him too!

Jack smiled to himself. The two adolescents separated and Jackson began his descent down the tree and back to his home. He had made up his mind that he would confront Hiccup and see if they could begin a relationship. All he had to do was get Hiccup alone.

Jackson had been following Hiccup throughout his usual day, careful not to be seen as he did so. Jackson was surprised by how much Hiccup actually did around the village, helping the grounder children, caring for the training dragons, mapping out new land, and creating new armor and gadgets. Jackson looked on, impressed, as Hiccup created a sword that light itself on fire.

'Hiccup certainly is interesting.' Jackson though to himself with a smirk. It was late, almost midnight and Jackson realized that if he wanted to make his move he'd need to do it soon. 'Come on Hiccup, finish up so we can get on with it.'

Hiccup let out a deep sigh before putting his apron up on a hook and wiping the sweat off his brow. The brunette turned to his reptilian comrade and smiled tiredly. "Time for bed Toothless."

The Night Fury smiled and nodded, giving Hiccups hand a nudge with his head, indicating that he wanted a scratch. Hiccup smiled, complying happily to his friends request. "You go on ahead of me, I'm going to clean up the shop a bit."

Toothless walked out of the shop, and after he was a good few meters away Jackson silently walked in. Hiccup had his back to Jackson so he slipped one arm around Hiccups waist and a hand over his mouth. Hiccups eyes widened as he began to struggle against Jackson's strong hold. Jackson leaned in close, whispering into Hiccups ear, "Have you been avoiding me Hiccup?"

Hiccup relaxed a bit at hearing Jackson's voice but remained tense. What was going to happen, was Jackson... was Jackson doing to kill him. Jackson made soothing noises, stroking Hiccups cheek with his thumb as he continue to over his mouth.

"I know you have been, so don't pretend that you haven't been. But Hiccup I've been wanting to tell you, when you killed me, I liked it." Jackson smirked, licking along the shell of Hiccups ear. Hiccup shivered in pleasure, heat rising in his cheeks. "Now I'm going to uncover your mouth, and then I want you to tell me what you think."

Jackson slowly uncovered Hiccups mouth, releasing his hold on him. Hiccup let out a shaky breath, before turning to face the taller brunette. "Jackson, w-what are you doing?!"

"I'm showing you that I like you two." Jackson leaned in, kissing Hiccup sweetly, moving down to his jaw line and neck. Hiccup let out little moans and pants, reveling in the feeling Jackson was giving him. He whimpered a little as Jackson pulled away, harshly sucking a patch of skin, leaving behind a red mark. "What do you think?"

"I-I don't know, what were doing... Isn't it wrong?" Hiccup mumbled. He could feel guilt overtaking him as he felt heat pooling in his pelvis. "We shouldn't... We can't!"

"Of course we can Hiccup! If you like it and I like it, who are we hurting?" Jackson took Hiccups hands in his own. "Hiccup I've liked you for a very long time and I've wanted to tell you but I've been to afraid... Please, can't we at least try to make this work? No one else has to know!"

"But what if someone found out!? What then!?" Hiccup cried, covering his face with his hands. "I don't want to disappoint my father, not again."

"Hiccup, Hiccup look at me." Jack moved Hiccups hands from his face, looking deep into his eyes. "We can make this work, and if you give me the chance I will do everything I can to make you happy."

Hiccup turned his head away slightly.

"Please, you just have to believe in me."

Hiccup looked back at Jack, a tear rolling down his cheek as he though of all the pain he'd gone through these many long years. Guilt, self loathing, disappointing everyone, rejection, hatred, never being understood. Looking into the eyes of the man he had been so captivated by, all of that melted away.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup sat close to Jackson as they looked into the fire. Gobber was regaling them with a story about the great man in the moon and his guardians that watched over the children of the world, and though everyone knew it was just a fairy tale, they still enjoyed the way the fire danced in the night, making great and terrible shadows that seemed to bring the fabled guardians into existence. Hiccup smiled, for despite the cold the combination of Jack closeness and the fire kept him warm.

"And then the great guardian, with the Snow White beard, drew his two swords, slashing through the black darkness, that was..." Gobber looked at the younger children before jumping forward and yelling, "The Boogyman!"

The young once erupted into a fit of shrieks and giggles.

"I've seen the guardians Gobber, really I have!" Pippa piped up. "Me and Jamie saw Bunnymund! Isn't that right Jamie!?"

"Yes, yes! We saw him, he's just like you said, he's super tall, and has there big fluffy ears, and a little pink nose, and-and these boomerangs! And he's really cool!" Jamie agreed excitedly.

"Well I'm sure you saw something!" Gobber said, playing along with the innocent children. "Why just yesterday, I saw the Tooth Fairy flying around, and my was she beautiful!"

Hiccup smiled. Gobber may not believe the stories he tells, but he never spoiled them for the little ones. Jackson snuck his hand over Hiccup, giving it a quick squeeze, pulling away before anyone notice. Hiccup blushed a little, glad for the physical affection, but felt awkward nonetheless. He was still worried about what people would think if they found out, but the sweet sensation of Jackson's lips against his kept his fears at bay.

Jackson leaned over and whispered, "I wanna go down to the pond in the forest, wanna come with me?"

Hiccup nodded, getting up to go with Jackson. Gobber looked over at them. "And where are you to lads going?"

"Hiccup is going to show me some tricks he's been teaching Toothless, he said they look best at night." Jackson answered casually. Hiccup was amazed by how quick witted and nonchalant Jackson was when it came to lying. It worried him a bit, but he always saw the truth in Jackson's eyes when he talked to him.

"Hiccup can we see to!?" Jamie asked, the other children gathering around the two older boys.

"Sorry Jamie, but Hiccup promised Toothless that only I would be coming, you know he doesn't like to show off around lots of people." Jackson's answered before Hiccup could even think of a half decent lie.

Jamie pouted, but Jackson ruffled his hair, and the boy smiled a little, showing that it was okay for them to leave. The walked off to the forest, the moon high in the sky by the time they reached the pond where they had first kissed. Jackson turned around suddenly and kissed Hiccup roughly. Hiccup responded by wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck, pulling him closer to kiss him deeper. Jack pushed him up against a tree, effectively trapping Hiccup against him.

Jack pulled away panting. "I've wanted to do that all day."

Hiccup blushed. "You're way to affectionate, even when people are around."

"How so?" Jack asked, moving down to kiss Hiccups neck and shoulders as he talked.

"You spent the whole day with me-"

"We're friends, that's normal."

"And you touched me every chance you got-"

"There weren't that many."

"You-" Hiccup was cut off by Jackson as he kissed him, silencing him with his skilled tongue.

"But, when we are alone, that's the time when I can show you my true affections." Jackson muttered softly.

Hiccup panted for breathe after the sudden kiss. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Will you let me show you?" Jackson asked, looking at him with a mix of curiosity and concern. Hiccup thought for a moment before slowly nodding his consent.

Jackson moved them down into a sitting position, Hiccups legs bent and spread, Jackson kneeling between them. Jackson slowly pulled off Hiccups trousers, exposing his member. He smile as he saw that it was fully erect.

"Did I get you excited Hiccup?" Jackson whispered seductively in the boys ear. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, giving a curt nod. Jackson chuckled. "You're such a dirty boy."

"N-No, don't -s-say that!" Hiccup blushed darker. Jackson chuckled, kissing along Hiccups jaw while he pumped his cock. "O-Oh Jackson!"

Hiccup bit his lip harshly as Jackson sent him into a world of pleasure.

Jackson put two fingers up to Hiccups lips. "Suck."

Hiccup took the fingers into his mouth hesitantly, sucking on them lightly. Once Jackson deemed them wet enough he took them out of Hiccups mouth, positioning one at his entrance.

"This will hurt a little Hic, but I'll feel really good in the end." Jackson waited till Hiccup nodded, before slowly pressing a finger into him. Hiccup gasped at the feeling of Jackson intruding inside him.

"J-Jackson..." Hiccup sighed out. Jackson pumped and fingered Hiccup faster and harder, reveling in the beautiful sound that Hiccup was making.

"Yeah Hic, let me hear more." Jackson's voice was dripping with lust for the younger boy. He slipped in the second finger, making Hiccup moan louder.

"Jackson, J-Jackson! Oh Jackson!" Hiccup complied, his orgasm growing closer and closer. He was finally undone when Jackson rubbed up against a bundle of nerves inside him, cum spurting from his cock, and a deep moan slipping past his lips.

Jack continues pumping till Hiccup was finally finished, chuckling lightly. "Did you enjoy that Hiccup?"

"Yes, very much." Hiccup panted out.

"Good, I'm glad." Jack smirked, moving in and kissing Hiccup hard. Hiccup allowed himself to be dominated, letting his tongue dance against Jacksons.

Hiccup moaned against Jackson's lips, smiling widely as he pulled away, eyes half lidded. "I'm tired, you wore me out."

Jackson smiled kissing Hiccup again, this time more tenderly. "Come on my dragon master, let's get you home.


End file.
